Ceiling fan assemblies include a support structure mounted on a ceiling and a motor and fan assembly supported therefrom. The motor is operatively connected to either a wall mounted actuator switch or a pull string switch extending from the fan assembly. It is often desirable but presently not possible to actuate the fan from a location remote therefrom. Copending application Ser. No. 604,219 filed Apr. 26, 1984 in the name of applicant discloses a mechanism and circuit for remotely operating a ceiling fan assembly. Means are necessary for effectively and aesthetically housing the circuit proximately to the fan assembly. Further, the assembly must be adapted to the various fan constructions. For example, some fan assemblies include a mounting rod which extends from the ceiling support structure. Other assemblies include a simple screw mounting bracket of various sizes. Finally, the assembly must be economically feasible to manufacture; that is, the assembly must be made in an efficient manner.